


the heat where you lay

by Anonymous



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Their sport prided itself on control. Control of your position. Control of your car. Control of yourself. Learning to withhold that control, to place it with someone else, proved to be the most difficult task.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Daniel Ricciardo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106
Collections: anonymous





	the heat where you lay

**Author's Note:**

> guess you could say i'm preparing for mclaren 2021. 
> 
> don't share outside of ao3 pls and thx

_U free?_ splashes across Daniel’s phone screen. It’s uncharacteristically devoid of any emojis, he has to double check that it’s from who he was expecting. It is. 

_yeah, same place as last week_ he knows where this is going before Lando even reacts to the text. Daniel does a quick sweep of the room, though it’s nothing Lando hasn’t seen or at least come to expect. 

It used to be whenever either of them had a bad race, this was just a way to let off some steam. “Bonding” Lando had called it before he sunk to his knees after a bad quali and Daniel had the decency not to curl his fingers harder into Lando’s hair. 

Their sport prided itself on control. Control of your position. Control of your car. Control of yourself. Learning to withhold that control, to place it with someone else, proved to be the most difficult task. 

However, it had morphed into celebrations and sleepovers, not just a way to release their own anger at the loss of self control. Lando’s bubbly demeanor would be set aside in the night as he lay next to him, replaced with a softer, more sincere side. He’s needy and pliant, he gets whatever he wants. Daniel’s chest tightens as he waits for the imminent light rap of Lando’s knuckles against the impersonal hotel door. 

Daniel all but sprints from the mirror, where he was fixing his hair, to the door when Lando finally arrives. He looks through the peephole, just in case, relishing in the first link of control Lando is giving him. He has to let him in. 

He doesn’t leave Lando waiting out there for too long- after all he wants this too. Daniel doesn’t miss the way Lando’s eyes perk up, like he just can’t believe it himself. They don’t say anything when Lando steps in, pulls his mask down and pushes his face into Daniel’s chest. The door swing shut behind him when he lets go to wrap his arms around Lando’s middle. 

It’s quiet for a minute, before he hears a, “No, I don’t want to talk about it,” slightly muffled by the fabric of his t-shirt. Daniel’s arms tighten, as he feels Lando relax a little more, “We don’t have to,” he responds, just loud enough for the two of them. 

He feels Lando’s breath against his jaw, and he looks down to be face to face with him. Lando juts his chin out, silently asking for more. The feather light press of his lips to Daniel’s is enough to make him lose his mind. 

When Lando can finally coax him into a proper kiss, he opens his mouth like he wants Daniel to swallow him whole- and god he wants to. He’ll expose his ruthless undertones, just enough to make Lando’s toes curl and to hear a sigh of satisfaction.

The arms previously trapped by his own, snake around his neck. Lando’s fingers thread through his hair, pulling him closer as desperation seeps through every tug. Daniel can feel the beginnings of Lando’s erection, matching his own. 

They’re still wrapped up in each other when he feels Lando start walking him backwards, until his back hits the wall. Before Daniel can blink, Lando is on his knees looking up at him with innocent eyes. It’s part of their game, they share control. Daniel will get him back for this. A hand comes up to palm him, breaking his train of thought. 

He’s mostly hard now, giving Lando a small nod as his fingers flit around his waistband. Cool air hits his cock as Lando pulls down his joggers and boxers in one go. He gets a smirk when he swears, clamping his hand on Lando’s shoulder. 

Daniel can practically feel his knees buckle as Lando laps at the head of his dick. There are a few more seconds of light teasing as he runs his tongue against the vein of Daniel’s cock. 

“Fuck my mouth,” Lando says plainly. It takes a few moments for Daniel to process what he said, even now he’s giving Daniel control. In turn, he threads one hand through Lando’s hair. The other grabs his cock, stroking once before feeding it into Lando’s mouth. Lando’s hands come up to grip his thighs as he fucks quickly into Lando’s warm, wet mouth. 

Lando’s eyes water but he doesn’t give any indication that he wants Daniel to stop, just open and pliant for his cock. He nearly loses it, when Lando looks up at him, big eyes and mouth stretched open. Daniel makes the abrupt decision to pull him off, much to Lando’s disappointment. He feels Lando’s tongue dart out to touch the tip, like he can’t get enough. 

“I want to fuck you before, I come,” and he knows Lando can’t say no to that. 

“Get up here,” Daniel all but growls, pulling Lando up to his feet to draw him in. He can taste himself on Lando’s tongue which spurs him on even further. It’s easy to wrap Lando’s legs around his waist when he was practically jumping up there anyway. 

Without breaking their kiss, Daniel walks them over to the bed. Reluctantly, he pulls away from the hot slide of tongue to breathe. “What do you want?” he pants out, leaning his forehead against Lando’s. He can’t help but steal another kiss as he waits for Lando’s answer. 

“Anything.” Daniel gives him a look. Lando sounds all too needy for a casual hookup. Of course he knows it’s more than that, but he has to play the game. “Please, Daniel,” Lando’s voice cracks on his name and he looks debauched and near tears, the opposite of what Daniel wants right now. 

Lando rolls his hips to punctuate his point, and Daniel is only human. He all but throws Lando down on the bed, taking a moment to appreciate the flayed out and needy body beneath him. Even with Lando fully clothed, Daniel can feel himself getting hard again just from looking at him. 

“Are you sure?” he asks, just for Lando’s reassurance and his own. 

“Yes, _please,_ ” Lando answers and he’s too far gone to play any game right now- all the control belongs to Daniel. He towers over Lando for just a second more, trying to get a clear thought out of his incredibly horny brain. He wants to ruin Lando. 

He wants to fuck Lando so well, he won’t be able to sit for weeks without thinking out him. He wants the burn in his thighs when he takes a corner to be an ever present reminder that Daniel is the only one who can do this to him. He wants Lando to miss him when he’s away just as much as he misses Lando. 

All of those carnal thoughts go out the window when he hears Lando’s whining. “I want to hear you say it,” false malice dripping from Daniel’s voice. Just on the edge of mean to make Lando squirm underneath him. 

“I want you to _ruin_ me,” Lando sounds all too needy for a casual hook up,”please.” 

It doesn’t take long for both of them to rangle out of their clothing, shedding it off quickly enough for Daniel to pin Lando down again. He reaches under the pillow where he conveniently placed the lube, foreseeing this event. With a swift hand, he flips Lando onto his stomach, appreciating the long lines of his back all the way down to the curve of his ass. As if he was expecting his, Lando lifts his hips to jut his ass back more, turning his head back to look at Daniel. 

Daniel moves back up to place an open mouth kiss on the corner of Lando’s mouth, denying him a proper kiss when he turns his head for more. His mouth trails down Lando’s backside, nipping at the soft skin near his waist. Daniel can tell Lando is losing his patience, the farther down he goes the more fidgety he gets. 

He hears sigh of relief when he finally clicks open the lube. It takes all of his remaining self control not to fuck Lando right then. While warming up the lube in one hand, he takes his other to push the hair off of Lando’s forehead, “Ready?” he whispers. The nod he gets in return is all he needs. 

Circling his finger around Lando’s rim lightly before quickly pushing it in, causing Lando to jolt forward, will never not get old for Daniel. He fucks his finger in, reveling in Lando pushing back against it. Lando’s tight around him, like he waited for Daniel to be the one doing this to him. Daniel continues to massage Lando’s walls, slowly adding another finger. They slowly brush against his prostate causing Lando to groan out, face into the pillow. Daniel is obsessed with the way his eyes screw shut and his fingers clench the pillow underneath him. 

There’s a part of him that thinks he could Lando to fall apart from this alone. He would love nothing more than to have Lando come undone just from Daniel’s fingers in him. But this isn’t the time for that, as he reaches around to thumb the head of Lando’s neglected cock. The cry of near frustration, allows him to put a third finger in. 

The hold on Lando’s dick loosens as Daniel focuses on stretching him and he feels a hand grapple down to claw at his unmoving hand. “Hey, no touching,” Daniel bites out, taking Lando’s offending hand and pinning it behind his back. Lando whimpers as Daniel pushes his back down even farther, causing him to jut out his ass more. 

“No teasing, please,” Lando whimpers, polite as always. 

“I thought this is what you wanted,” Daniel swipes his fingers over Lando’s prostate, “princess.”

That’s enough to make Lando grit his teeth and be quiet. It’s not before long that Daniel thinks, if he doesn’t get his dick in Lando right away, he’ll die. Reluctantly, he pulls his fingers out letting Lando drop his hips back on the bed. Pulling away, he shuffles around for a condom. A spike of anxiety surges through him when he can’t find any. 

“Baby,” he starts, stroking Lando’s cheek, “we don’t have any condoms-”

“Fuck, I don’t care,” Lando interrupts him, “I need you.”

Daniel tries not to lose it right there, lining himself up with Lando’s hole. Lando lets out the sweetest moan when Daniel finally gets the head of his cock in. Anchoring himself with his hands on Lando’s waist, he thrusts all of the way in. He pauses, fully inside Lando, and tries to catch his breath. 

There’s a broken, _please_ from beneath him, spurring him to pull back out completely and thrust back in. When he reaches a consistent pace, a string of beautiful curses begins falling from Lando’s mouth. Daniel loops his arm around Lando’s chest, hand resting around the base of his neck. He squeezes gently, knowing that Lando can take it. 

Daniel moves his hand up Lando’s neck and pushes two of his fingers into Lando’s mouth. He accepts them greedily, and swirls his tongue around them. “God baby,” Daniel breathes out, feeling as overwhelmed as Lando looks, “I wish you could see yourself you look so fucking good.” 

Lando moans, muffled by Daniel’s fingers, and he continues, “Such a slut for me huh? You’d do anything I asked.” Lando clenches around him, and Daniel shudders. “You’re so tight, I could fuck you forever, god you want this so much,” he babbles on, encouraged by Lando’s reactions beneath him. 

He removes his fingers from Lando’s mouth, turning his head more. While keeping a steady pace, he leans down, close to Lando’s ear, “I want to hear you beg for it.” He’s not disappointed by Lando’s immediate reaction, moaning before whimpering out, “Please, I need to cum, you’re the only one.” Daniel decides he doesn’t want to know if Lando’s just saying that or if he means it. 

“ _Daniel,”_ and Lando sounds broken. He pulls out completely, before turning Lando onto his back and thrusting back in before Lando can make a confused noise. Immediately, Lando wraps his arms around Daniel’s neck, pulling him close before dropping his arms. The new position allows Daniel to throw one of Lando’s legs over his shoulder, testing his flexibility.

“You wanna cum princess? You gonna lose it on just my cock? I know you can do it, you don’t need anything else.” He doesn’t know half of what’s coming out of his mouth now, just saying anything to have Lando lose it under him.

The best part of having Lando on his back is seeing his open expression, eyes screwed shut, mouth dropped open in pleasure. He loves the way Lando’s hands clench the sheets beneath him, “please let me- _make me,_ cum Daniel, I need it so bad,” he says in the high pitched voice he uses when he’s close. 

“Yeah, come on baby, I want you to cum for me,” Daniel only needs to thrust a few more times before Lando is arching his back beautifully, spurting all over his stomach. Lando looks beautiful splayed out, and when he gives Daniel a soft smile, he all but loses it inside him. His orgasm hits him, and he falls forward, arms bracketing Lando’s head. 

There’s a moment of loaded eye contact, making Daniel’s chest hurt in the best way. He could have Lando looking at him like this all day. He leans down and Lando meets his mouth halfway, eagerly slipping his tongue in. 

“I need to pull out,” Daniel whispers, warning Lando who momentarily tightens his hold. Daniel flops down next to Lando on the bed to catch his breath, before Lando is leaning back over him. He feels lips against his neck, down to his collarbone. Daniel thinks he would tattoo the mark Lando is making , the permanent reminder mixed of what they did together. 

Eventually, Lando releases Daniel from his clutches, allowing him to get a washcloth to clean both of them up. He delicately swipes the cold fabric over Lando’s stomach, and it feels intimate when Lando reaches up to cup his face. 

“I meant what I said,” Lando breaks the silence, “you’re...the only one.” Daniel’s heart leaps, and he returns the shy smile he’s getting. He takes Lando’s hand from his face and places a kiss on his palm before intertwining it. Daniel discards the washcloth to lie back down next to Lando, “me too baby,” unable to hide the smile in his voice. 

It doesn’t take long before Lando is drifting to sleep in Daniel’s arms and he can’t think of a time where he won’t want this. 

**Author's Note:**

> title from no control by one direction :)


End file.
